


Jim is Only Trying to Help

by CobblepotsComfort



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Jim Gordon is in this too, POV Alternating, POV Jim Gordon, POV Oswald Cobblepot, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Protective Oswald Cobblepot, well meaning Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort
Summary: Jim goes to offer his help to find out who attacked and mutilated Taran.This is an additional chapter for Cobblepot's Comfort - The Penguin and the Spider Woman, I just have to decide where to put it in relation to the other chapters.





	Jim is Only Trying to Help

**Jim is only trying to help….**

 

“I’ll make sure they pay for this, my little dove.”  

 

Oswald carefully stroked back Miss Tula’s hair, then grasped her hand, holding on to it like a drowning man onto a liferaft.

 

He didn’t notice Jim.  

 

Jim didn't sneak up on him, exactly - he just didn't want to disturb this tender moment.

 

How could he possibly envy a badly injured woman?  He was so ashamed to admit that, but it was true.

 

He cleared his throat.

 

Oswald spun round, dropping Miss Tula’s hand in his surprise.  “Jim!” He looked, and sounded, flustered.

 

He got to his feet and hobbled forward.

 

“I’m sorry, Oswald.  I didn’t mean to interrupt….”

 

”Interrupt? You interrupted nothing!” Oswald snapped defensively, his eyes flashing.  “What do you want Jim?”

 

“Erm - well, I just wondered - how is she Oswald?”

 

One look at the comatose figure lying unconscious with her face swathed in bandages should have told him - but he wanted to ask, anyway.

 

Oswald’s attitude softened, just slightly.  His eyes dimmed.

 

“As well as can be expected.  She’s lucky to be alive.” A low growl entered the tone of his voice as he said the word ‘alive.’

 

Jim wasn't used to being gentle with Oswald, but he must try now.  His heart went out to him. His humanity had surfaced, and,  Jim had to admit, it sat well on him.

 

“I’m sorry, Oswald…”

 

“No need.  This wasn't your doing.  Anyway, Jim - is there something else?”

 

Oswald had always been so good at reading him!

 

“I just wondered - is there anything I can do to help?  Do you have any idea of who might have done this?”

 

Oswald gave a loud, harsh laugh.  The bright, manic look returned to his fierce blue eyes.  

 

“Ha!  You are perhaps having fun with me, Detective?  Do I have any enemies, I think you were going to say next?”

 

Jim frowned and scratched his head.  He played that one wrong.

 

“Well - what I meant was - anyone in particular?”  he rasped, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

 

“I have my theories, Detective Gordon.  But don't expect me to share them with you.  I can deal with this in my own way.”

 

Oswald glared meaningfully.  It was clear what he meant.

 

“Oswald..please.. ..I just want to help….”

 

“And I am grateful, of course.  But no, Jim. As I have said - I will deal with this.  Now, if you have anything else to say, please do - if not, please leave us in peace.”

 

Then Oswald turned on his heel and went and regained his position on the chair at Miss Tula’s side.  He picked up her hand again.

 

“Sorry, dear,” he mouthed inaudibly, smiling down at her with tears in his eyes.

 

“OK, Oswald - have it your way.  Just...well, don't do anything…”

 

Jim stopped.  There was no good way of finishing that sentence,  so he didn’t.

 

“Well, anyway - if you should ever change your mind….let me know….”

 

“Yes, yes, Jim, now please, go!”  

 

Oswald gestured toward the door impatiently with his free hand, never looking back to show his face until he was sure Jim had left the room for good.


End file.
